I Love You, Bos!
by Al Vee-chan
Summary: Natsu seorang pegawai kantoran bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama, namun entah mengapa bosnya yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu bersikap tidak adil terhadapnya. Seperti membiarkannya bekerja lebih lama dari pegawai yang lain, bahkan menambah pekerjaan kantornya, namun ternyata si bos.../NaLu/OOC/OOC/OOC/Typo/Aneh/Gaje/Alur kecepetan/Semi-M/ Mohon reviewnya dan Moga Suka.. :*
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Pair : Natsu D. X Lucy H.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, INGET! OOC, OOC banget!, TYPO dimana-mana, GaJe, Second fic,**

 **Moga Suka, ya… Minna… :***

 **Mohon Review-nya, ya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bos Oh My Bos!**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Hoi, Hoi! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu! Kau kira perusahaan akan cepat maju kalau kau lambat seperti siput, Hah!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda tampak berkacak pinggang dengan gulungan kertas putih di tangannya. Gulungan kertas yang ia pegang tadi ia pukulkan ke kepala yang dihiasi surai pink persik di depannya.

"Ck."

Si pria yang hmm… lumayan tampan itu berdecak kesal, karena geplakan kertas putih itu tak kunjung usai dan enyah dari kepalanya.

"Kau berani berdecak, HAH! Dragneel!" Bentak si gadis cantik sambil terus memukulkan gulungan kertasnya ke kepala pria yang ia panggil dengan 'Dragneel' tadi.

"Haah…"

Mendengar bentakan itu, si pria berambut pink tersebut memilih diam, menghela nafas dan menyimpan semua umpatan yang ingin ia lontarkan di dalam hati, karena jika ia berani berkata satu huruf lagi, mungkin ia akan langsung dipecat oleh gadis pirang berwajah cantik yang menjelma menjadi bos-nya itu.

 _'Hoo… Jika saja gaji pokok di perusahaan ini tidak besar, Ogah saja aku mau bekerja dengan gadis pirang menyebalkan itu, Kami-sama! Oh! Kuatkanlah akuuuuu!'_

.

 **Natsu POV**

.

Natsu Dragneel, Itulah nama asliku. Seorang pegawai disebuah perusahaan elit milik salah satu bangsawan kaya di negara Fiore ini, Heartfilia Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang makanan ini sudah lama berdiri dan terus dikembangkan oleh keluarga tersebut, sampai-sampai cabang perusahaan keluarga Heartfilia ini telah menyebar hampir di seluruh dunia. Tak heran jika koleganya banyak dan Jewel yang dihasilkan pun melimpah ruah, sehingga para pegawai yang berada di sana mendapat gaji bersih yang lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupan sehari-hari.

Ya… keluarga Heartfilia memang dikenal dermawan dan baik hati. Teman-temanku yang bekerja di cabang lain pun mengatakan jika bos mereka sangat baik dan lembut, namun dapat berubah menjadi tegas dan cekatan dalam memimpin. Sayangnya, itu semua seperti _fairy tale_ untukku. Entah mengapa bosku yang bernama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia itu selalu memarahiku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ingat! Hanya padaku! Sikapnya akan berubah manis dan lemah lembut pada bawahannya yang lain, tapi.. kenapa dia hanya mengganggu dan memarahiku ? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? Tidak Pernah! Bahkan aku yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum aku menjadi pegawai di cabang Heartfilia Corp ini. Oh! Ayolah, apa salahku? Apa aku pernah membuatmu marah besar atau berbuat salah yang tidak bisa kau maafkan, bos?

.

 **END Natsu POV**

.

PLUK

Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di bahu laki-laki dengan surai pink itu. Wajah kusutnya karena dibentak habis-habisan oleh si bos tampak lebih lusuh dibanding keset kaki di kamar mandi kantornya saat melihat pria yang menepuknya tadi.

"Pfftt… Hahaha… apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Seperti celana dalamku!" seru pria berambut hitam dengan tawa yang tidak bisa terbendung.

"Haah…"

Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar candaan kurang ajar temannya itu.

"Yo! Natsu… kau kena marah lagi oleh Lucy-sama?"

"Tak usah bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu, brengsek. Dan sebaiknya kau enyah sebelum aku melampiaskan semua kekesalanku padamu, Gray!" kata Natsu dengan suara rendah, mengancam.

Temannya yang bernama Gray tadi hanya tersenyum maklum sambil merangkul bahu Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dari si bos cantik tersebut.

"Ck, santailah sebentar. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu, hm?" Kata Gray.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut Natsu, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali bekerja, Gray. Sudah cukup aku dipermalukan oleh gadis jalang itu di sini dan aku tidak mau dia mempermalukanku di kantin juga nantinya." Keluh Natsu yang langsung dibalas tawa keras dari temannya itu.

"hahaha… oke.. oke… " kata Gray sambil menepuk keras bahu Natsu dan bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum bos-nya yang tengah memeriksa pekerjaan pegawai lain menghampiri mereka.

Ya… Bos mereka yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu merupakan Manager di bagian keuangan dimana Natsu bekerja. Entah mengapa Lucy hanya menempati kursi manager keuangan di salah satu cabang Heartfilia Corp, padahal ia lulusan managemen bisnis di universitas elit dengan nilai akhir yang hampir sempurna. Ia juga putri tunggal tuan besar dari Heartfilia Corp saat ini, Mr. Jude Heartfilia, seharusnya ia bisa menempati kursi direktur di kantor pusat dengan mudah, tapi.. Ya.. hanya tuhan dan Lucy yang tahu alasannya ia enggan bekerja di kantor pusat.

Dari segi fisik, Lucy memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang sering ia kuncir kuda. Irisnya bulat berwarna coklat caramel dengan bulu mata lentik. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki tubuh super sexy yang sering membuat para wanita iri dan para pria mimisan. Bisa dibilang Lucy adalah gadis impian para laki-laki manapun, kecuali Natsu- sepertinya. Ya… bagaimana tidak? Kalian tahu, lah… Bagaimana sikap Lucy pada Natsu. Oleh karena itu, Natsu malas jika teman-teman di kantornya mulai membicarakan si bos berparas cantik tersebut, karena menurutnya seorang gadis dapat dikatakan cantik jika seperti Lisanna Strauss. Orang yang telah menarik atensi Natsu saat ini. Lisanna memang tidak secantik Lucy, namun bagi Natsu ia begitu manis, imut dan sopan. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sering merona saat berbicara dengan Natsu-membuat pria bersurai persik itu ikut _doki-doki_ dibuatnya.

"Natsu-san… Ehm… Lucy-sama menitipkan berkas i-ini untukmu." Sebuah suara halus menginterupsi lamunan Natsu.

 _'Ah! Bidadariku datang.'_ Batin Natsu OOC.

"Eh? Li-lisanna?" Lirih Natsu saat melihat seorang gadis berambut putih keperakan tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah map. Pipinya memerah merona, entah apa yang membuat ia menjadi 'merah' seperti itu.

"Oh! Ah! Iya, arigatou… ahahaha.." Kata Natsu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal- ikut-ikutan salah tingkah saat melihat gadis yang tengah ia lamunkan tadi tepat di depan matanya. Apalagi dengan wajah merah tomat itu! Oh… Natsu merasa seluruh kekesalannya dengan si bos lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Ehm.. kalau be-begitu, a-aku akan kembali be-bekerja."

Setelah mengatakan itu Lisanna langsung berlalu dari hadapan Natsu yang tersenyum lebar karena mood baiknya pulih kembali.

"Hmm… Hmmm… Hmm.."

Natsu bersenandung senang sambil membuka map yang tadi diantarkan oleh Lisanna, namun baru saja ia membuka bagian depan map mood buruknya sudah kembali lagi, apalagi setelah melihat catatan si bos.

.

 _Buat laporan berdasarkan berkas ini_

 _Kalkulasi di berkas ini juga harus kau pastikan benar-tanpa keliru._

 _Emailkan laporannya pada email –email ini juga =1. jude 2. sting_

 _Ke ruanganku, bawa berkas dan laporannya_

 _Ps : Ku tunggu paling lambat pukul 20.59, lebih satu menit saja ku potong gajimu._

 _Lucy_

.

Natsu langsung meremas kertas itu sampai mengerut kecil-mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kekesalannya pada kertas tersebut, karena kesabarannya benar-benar terkikis oleh bosnya itu.

"Sial! Tak cukup dia menyiksaku dengan semua berkas ini, HAH! Dan malah ditambah lagi! Dasar Wanita jalang! Apa salahnya dia menyuruh pegawai lain yang sedang senggang. Lagipula membuat laporan bukan tugaskuuuu! Dasar nenek sihir! Maniak! Iblis berbulu domba! Sial! Sial!" Natsu terus mengumpat kesal sambil memelototi semua berkas-berkas menumpuk di meja kerjanya, sampai-sampai pegawai lain mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Natsu yang tengah mengamuk.

PUK

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar."

Laki-laki berambut hitam a.k.a Gray yang sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya itu mendorong Natsu agar menjauh dari meja kerjanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat teman sepermainannya itu menjadi gusar dan nekat membakar meja kerjanya sendiri.

Poor You, Natsu….

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai pirang yang diikat kuda tengah duduk dengan telepon yang terselip di antara bahu dan telinganya. Sesekali kedua tangannya menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di hadapannya.

"Ya, Papa…"

"Ya.. Ya… Jangan khawatir, Papa. Katakan juga pada Mama untuk tidak khawatir."

"Oh! Ayolah… gadis kecilmu ini sudah jadi wanita dewasa, Papa."

Seutas senyuman manis terlihat di wajah wanita cantik itu.

"Hmph… Ya… jaga dirimu baik-baik, Papa. Aku menyayangi kalian."

Setelah merasa selesai dengan urusan telpon-menelponnya dengan sang ayah, Lucy kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Lu-chan, ini… aku bawakan jus jeruk!" Teriak seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan kantong plastik di tangannya.

"Hm?" Lucy bergumam sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas itu ke arah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut birunya yang terhalang bando.

"Ah! Terima kasih, Levy-chan! Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini." Kata Lucy sambil menaruh pulpennya di atas kertas yang tadi ingin ia tandatangani.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menyodorkan Jus jeruk tersebut pada Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, santailah sedikit, Lu-chan. Kau sudah bekerja tanpa henti dari pagi tadi." Kata gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Levy tersebut.

"Haah… kau benar, Levy-chan. Aku benar-benar letih."

Lucy meletakkan kaleng jus jeruknya di atas meja dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, mencoba mengurangi rasa letihnya karena berjam-jam ia terus duduk di atas 'singgasana'nya sambil memeriksa hasil laporan-laporan para pegawainya.

"Hey, Lu-chan. Kenapa kau membiarkan berkas baru itu dikerjakan oleh Natsu-san? Aku sedang senggang. Lebih baik aku saja yang melakukannya." Kata Levy, membuka pembicaraan. Tangan kanannya sibuk membuka kaleng Cola, namun matanya tertuju pada sahabat sekaligus bosnya itu.

"Hmm… tak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja."

Lucy masih merenggangkan badannya saat menanggapi perkataan Levy.

"Haah… Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk mendapat perhatian Natsu-san, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan. Bisa-bisa ia bukan menyukaimu, malah membencimu nantinya." Kata Levy.

Mendengar hal itu Lucy langsung menghentikan gerakan senam sesaatnya dan segera menghampiri Levy.

"Eh?! Kau serius, Levy-chan? Dia akan membenciku?" Mata Lucy yang berwarna caramel itu membulat sempurna. Ya.. sebenarnya, Lucy menyukai Natsu, namun Lucy bingung bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menarik simpati Natsu, karena menurutnya Natsu bukan laki-laki peka yang mudah tergoda dengan rayuan-rayuan wanita. Asal kalian tahu, Lucy pernah mencoba merayu Natsu satu kali dengan cara memakai blazer yang bagian dadanya sengaja ia buka sedikit, namun sepertinya realita tak seindah ekspektasi. Si pria berambut persik itu malah acuh tak acuh sambil bergumam kecil.

"Sebaiknya anda segera membeli blazer yang baru, Lucy-sama, karena menurutku tubuh anda sedikit menggemuk."

CTAK! Dahi Lucy berkedut-kedut kesal, karena bukan image 'sexy' yang ia dengar dari Natsu, namun 'berat-badan-yang-bertambah'. Sungguh, Lucy tak mengerti dengan pria yang tengah ia taksir saat ini, karena biasanya dengan satu kali rayuan atau umpan, ia bisa mendapatkan banyak atensi dari pria manapun yang ia suka, namun kali ini Lucy harus mengambil pelajaran, yaitu tidak semua pria bisa ia taklukan dengan mudah.

Oke, sebelum ceritanya makin menjauh mari kita flashback sebentar pertemuan Lucy dan Natsu.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah duduk menyandar di kursi kebanggaannya sambil mengamati berkas demi berkas calon pegawai baru yang akan ia wawancara saat ini. Dahinya sesekali berkerut, seperti mempertimbangkan pertanyaan untuk setiap calon pegawai baru berdasarkan Curriculum Vitae (CV) yang mereka berikan, mungkin itu yang terlihat. Namun nyatanya, bukan masaah wawancara yang ada di otaknya saat ini, tapi masalah lain yang lebih intim, sakral dan pribadi. Masalah PER-NI-KA-HAN! Ya, Hal itulah yang mengganggu pikiran Lucy saat ini, karena sedari dua minggu yang lalu papa dan mamanya sibuk membicarakan 'ingin cucu, ingin cucu, ingin cucu'. Bahkan orang tuanya sudah memberikan setumpuk album foto laki-laki yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya, namun nihil. Meski setampan apapun laki-laki yang ada di foto itu, tak ada satu pun yang dapat menggetarkan hati Lucy. Parahnya lagi, Lucy akan dijodohkannya dengan laki-laki pilihan orang tuanya jika dalam waktu enam bulan ia belum juga mendapatkan calon suami. Ya… sebenarnya ini memang salah Lucy yang terlalu fokus dengan karirnya, serta tidak pernah serius dalam berhubungan dengan laki-laki hingga ia tidak sadar jika usianya saat ini hampir melewati usia ideal seorang wanita untuk menikah.

Tiba-tiba..

TOK… TOK…

Di tengah kesibukan Lucy memikirkan cara mendapatkan calon suami yang ideal untuknya, suara ketukan terdengar dan menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Ya, Silahkan masuk." Balas Lucy sebentar, kemudian ia pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan membaca CV pegawai selanjutnya yang akan ia wawancara.

"A-ano… "

Suara yang terdengar berat dan gugup keluar dari mulut si calon pegawai yang kini telah duduk rapi di depan Lucy.

"Natsu Dragneel. Hmm… Menurutmu, menikah itu apa?" Tanya Lucy to the point tanpa angin, petir, hujan atau badai. Sangat spontan.

"EH?! Me-Me-Menikah?" Cicit si pemuda berambut pink itu, mencoba mengoreksi apakah telinganya sedang error, sehingga bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bisnis.

"Ck, Iya… menikah. Apa itu menikah menurut pandanganmu?"

Lucy menyandarkan punggungnya dengan mata yang lurus memandang si calon pegawai berambut pink tersebut.

 _'Hmm… Lumayan tampan.'_ Gumam Lucy di dalam hati setelah kedua irisnya mengamati tiap inchi wajah dan tubuh berotot Natsu.

"Me-menikah? Menurutku menikah itu…"

Natsu diam sebentar-berpikir- karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ditanya dengan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

"Ikatan sakral dua orang lawan jenis yang saling mencintai." Kata Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau tidak saling mencintai?"

"Ya, menurutku ikatan sakralnya akan rapuh."

"Oh, begitu… Jika orang tuamu menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Natsu diam sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm menolak secara halus atau cara terbaiknya, mengenal lebih jauh orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan kita. "

"Ya… kalau secara pribadi, intinya aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai dan sayangi." Kata calon pegawai itu dengan senyum lebar yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menawan di mata Lucy.

DEG!

 _'Apa.. itu tadi?'_ Kata Lucy dalam hati.

Detak jantungnya menguat selama setengah menit setelah melihat senyuman Natsu dan hal itu juga sukses membuat Lucy gugup dengan wajah yang merah sempurna.

"Eeh… kau lulus. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa bekerja." Kata Lucy, seperti orang yang baru sadar dari kebingungannya.

"HEEEEHH?! Saya lulus?" Teriak Natsu, benar-benar kaget. Bahkan ia sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ya… Bagaimana bisa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol seperti itu ia bisa lolos dalam sesi wawancara perusahaan ternama ini? Tapi…

"Ck, aku bukan seseorang yang suka mengulangi perkataannku dua kali." Kata Lucy sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ba-baiklah, bos… Saya Siap! Terima Kasih! Terima Kasih!" Kata Natsu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali di hadapan si bos. Setelah itu, ia pun pamit pergi dengan senyum yang sumringah.

"Dasar… Berani-beraninya dia membuatku seperti orang linglung…" Lirih Lucy, dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Tanpa si pink itu sadari, tenyata si bos sudah sedari tadi blushing, apalagi setelah mendengar jawaban darinya.

Wah… wah… ternyata hanya dengan sebuah _grins_ tulus dari seorang Natsu Dragneel dapat meluruhkan hati seorang _Play Girl_ seperti Lucy.

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Akhirnya Lucy pun memberi Natsu banyak pekerjaan, membuatnya lembur dan mencemoohnya agar mereka berdua lebih dekat, namun sayang, hasilnya tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Makanya, seharusnya Lu-chan berlaku lembut dan lebih sopan lagi jika memang ingin Natsu-san menyukaimu." Kata gadis yang menjadi asisten pribadinya itu dengan lembut.

"Uhm… aku tidak punya nyali, Levy-chan. Semakin aku menyukai seseorang semakin aku ingin menggodanya, bukan dengan bersikap lemah lembut seperti gadis lugu. Tapi… si Baka-Natsu itu sama sekali tidak peka." Lirih Lucy sambil mengambil kaleng jus jeruk miliknya tadi dengan bibir yang ia poutkan, imut.

"Ah! Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Oh iya, kalau memang kau ingin mengerjakan tugas Natsu, lakukan saja,tapi sampaikan padanya kalau dia harus tetap ke ruangku malam ini." Kata Lucy lagi sambil berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Levy yang mendengar perkataan Lucy tersenyum lebar- _Unidentified Smile_.

"hooo… sepertinya ada yang tidak ingin diganggu malam ini." Kata Levy sambil menutup mulut kecilnya, seperti orang yang terkejut.

"Hmm… Ini satu-satunya cara agar Natsu mau jadi pacarku." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum dengan mata berkilat tak sabar.

Levy yang melihatnya menghela nafas, karena ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana sifat Lucy saat ia sedang serius.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Lu-chan. Kalau kau berpikir untuk tidur dengan Natsu agar dia mau menjadi pacarmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengadukanmu pada Mr. Jude." Kata Levy sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh?!" Dahi Lucy mengerut dalam saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"A-a-apa?! Ti-tidur dengan Na-Natsu?! Levy-chaaaaannn! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu!" Teriak Lucy dengan wajah memerah. Tentu saja Lucy tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu, karena menurutnya _making love_ itu harus didasari pernikahan yang sah! (Nice, Lucy! XD)

"Hahahaha… aku percaya padamu, Lu-chan." Kata Levy.

.

.

 **21.00**

"Jumlah pendapatan… 9.000.000 Jewel."

TIK!

Natsu langsung menghela nafas lega setelah ia menekan huruf 'L' dengan kuat, karena tugasnya hari ini telah selesai. Jika saja asisten pribadi bosnya itu tidak mengambil alih tugas yang membuat ia ingin membakar meja kerjanya, mungkin ia akan bekerja sampai jam 11 malam.

"Cih, kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang bekerja sampai jam 9?! Gray saja pulang paling lama sampai jam 6! Tidak adil!" gerutu Natsu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi putar miliknya.

Saat Natsu sedang menikmati istirahat kecilnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah note tempel yang ada di sisi monitor komputernya.

.

 _Datang ke kantorku setelah kau bekerja!_

 _Lucy._

 _._

"Apa lagi sekarang!" gerutu Natsu tidak ada habisnya saat kembali melihat nama bosnya terpampang di sekitar meja kerjanya.

Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar, karena ia sudah membayangkan tidur di tempat tidur empuk miliknya, merasakan lezatnya makan malam sang ibu yang mungkin sudah mendingin serta kehangatan keluarganya. Oooh! Tapi sepertinya ia harus menunda keinginannya lagi, karena ulah si bos.

 _'Terima kasih, bos, kau kembali mengacaukan seluruh rencanaku!'_

.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

"Masuk!" sebuah suara halus terdengar dari dalam ruangan bosnya tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Natsu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendapati si bos tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa kertas ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Lucy-sama?" Tanya Natsu sesopan yang ia bisa, karena bibirnya seperti ingin mengambil alih dirinya untuk mencaci-maki Lucy.

Gadis cantik yang tampak sibuk berkemas itu memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan jika yang datang ke kantornya benar-benar Natsu.

"Ah! Dragneel." Kata Lucy saat ia mendapati laki-laki berambut pink dengan tampang suram tengah berdiri di depannya.

ZRET!

"Yap, ayo kita bicara." Kata Lucy setelah selesai dengan urusan berkemasnya.

"Uhm.."

Natsu yang masih berdiri mematung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat si bos cantik yang saat ini memakai rok selutut berwarna hitam tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan serius.

 _'Ada apa ini? Apa dia ingin memarahiku lagi?'_ kata Natsu dalam hati saat Lucy berjalan makin dekat, bahkan jarak mereka saat ini hanya tersisa 30 cm.

"Natsu, jadilah pacarku." Kata Lucy. Singkat, padat, jelas dan mengejutkan.

"EEEEHHH?!"

Lucy yang mendengar gumaman terkejut dari Natsu hanya menghela nafas sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ya… bagaimana pun juga, baru kali ini ia yang meminta seorang laki-laki untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Tu-Tunggu, dulu, Lucy-sama!"

Natsu menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa meter, karena merasa otak dan telinganya mendadak error karena terlalu lelah bekerja, sehingga ia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya untuk diucapkan oleh seorang Lucy Heartfilia padanya.

"Cih, Aku serius. Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku." Kata Lucy yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit Tsundere.

"EEHH?! EEEHHH?! Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" kata Natsu spontan di luar kesadarannya dan hal itu tentu saja didengar oleh Lucy.

"Kalau kau tidak mau…"

Lucy memicingkan matanya, menatap Natsu seolah-olah dapat menembus tubuh sixpack itu hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Aku akan memecatmu!" Kata Lucy, mutlak dan membuat Natsu kicep.

"….."

"Bagaimana, Natsu…. Dragneel?" Kata Lucy sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya mendekati Natsu.

Natsu masih membisu, merasa kaget sesaat, namun ia langsung mempertimbangkan tawaran dari si bos yang jalan pikirannya benar-benar sulit Natsu tebak.

Jika ia menolak, maka keluarganya akan kembali seperti dulu yang hanya bisa memakan nasi berkutu dan garam, karena sang ibu tidak bekerja, sedangkan sang ayah sakit-sakitan, namun jika ia menerima, masa lajang dan masa depannya yang ingin ia habiskan bersama Lisanna akan hancur.

"Ayolah! Aku ingin segera pulang setelah mendengar jawabanmu." Kata Lucy sambil melihat jam tangannya.

 _'Bukan Cuma kau yang ingin pulang, sialan! Kau pikir mudah untuk memutuskan hal ini?'_ gerutu Natsu.

Dua menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berkata-kata. Natsu yang masih berpikir dan Lucy yang kini tengah menikmati jus jeruk kalengnya dengan santai.

"Ba-baiklah! Sa-saya mau menjadi pacar anda." Kata Natsu setelah menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Baginya, kebahagiaan ayah, ibu, dan adiknya lebih utama dibandingkan kebahagiaannya.

Lucy yang mendengar jawaban dari Natsu membulatkan matanya dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun kecuali Natsu, namun sayangnya Natsu terlalu lelah dengan semua yang ia alami hari ini, sehingga mengabaikan perilaku bosnya tersebut.

"Hmmp… Oke, saat kita berdua panggil aku Lucy. Dan jangan pernah berbicara formal! Oke… oke?"

Natsu makin lelah, apalagi saat bosnya yang tadi terlihat serius dan menyeramkan kini bertransformasi menjadi gadis aneh yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Sungguh! Ia merasa jika si bosnya ini memiliki penyakit kepribadian ganda akut.

GREP!

Lengah putih yang berbalut blazer panjang berwarna hitam itu melingkar di lengan Natsu dengan cepat.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama! Setiap hari aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk pulang bersama! Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur, Natsu!" Kata Lucy, tentu saja dengan senyum menyeramkan saat ia mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

 _'Terima kasih, bos! Kau sudah mengambil waktuku bersama keluargaku dan sekarang kau juga mau mengambil masa lajangku? Terima kasih! Anda Bos terhebat sedunia!'_ Teriak Natsu dalam hati, kesal!.

.

.

 **To Be**

 **Continued**

 **TBC**

 **Oke, ini fic kedua Vee dengan pair NaLu, moga suka, ya…**

 **Oh iya, Met Lebaran… Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin :***

 **Salam buat keluarganya, ya… Minna…. Hehehe...**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Pair : Natsu D. X Lucy H.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, INGET! OOC, OOC banget!, Jangan Nyalahin Vee klo nggak suka yg OOC. dimana-mana, GaJe, Second fic,**

 **Sekali lagi Vee ingetin, fic ini OOC. OOC!**

 **Moga Suka, ya… Minna… :***

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Natsu POV**

.

Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Seorang pegawai di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang sangat ternama di Fiore, Heartfilia Corp namanya. Kalian harus tahu satu hal besar yang baru hari ini aku jalani. Bosku yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu sekarang menjadi…

PLAK!

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau pikir seperti ini membuat laporan? Dan Lihat! Kau lupa memberi titik dan koma dibagian ini! Buat laporan ulang!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil berkacak pinggang di depanku. Ini dia, gadis yang menjadi bosku. Namanya Lucy Heartilia, dia adalah…

PLAK!

"Kau dengar tidak?!"

PACARKU!

Hah! Lihat saja kelakuannya padaku! Apa itu yang dilakukan seorang gadis pada pacarnya? Di film-film manapun tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat adegan dimana si gadis memukul kepala pria yang dipacarinya dengan kertas laporan. Kalau salah satu dari kalian tahu film bergenre romance yang salah satu adegannya seperti tadi, tolong beri tahu aku, aku ingin segera menontonnya. Mungkin bosku yang satu ini pernah menontonnya dan langsung mempraktekannya pada pacarnya, dan sialnya pacar bosku itu adalah AKU!. Padahal aku sempat berpikir positif, jika aku menjadi pacarnya, maka aku bisa bebas dari sikap anehnya yang sering marah-marah tanpa alasan, tapi ternyata? You-know-what-I-mean.

Ya.. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku membencinya, Ah! Bukan, tapi… aku-sangat-amat-membencinya!. Sedikit pun tak pernah terpikir olehku akan berakhir menjadi pacarnya. Ya… salahkan saja ancamannya yang membuatku ciut. Jika saja dia mengancamku dengan memperbanyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan, maka dengan lapang dada akan kuterima semua pekerjaan tersebut daripada menjadi pacarnya. Oh ayolah, siapapun pasti tidak ingin memacari orang yang dibenci, kan?

"Berhenti melamun, Dragneel! Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sebelum kau mulai menulis ulang laporanmu!" Tegur Lucy, menghentikan kegiatanku mengutuknya di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Lucy-sama yang terhormat!" kataku. Penuh penekanan dengan rasa jengkel yang kentara.

Aku mulai merapikan kembali kertas-kertas yang tadi ia jadikan senjata untuk memukul kepalaku dan membuka lembar baru di komputer untuk mengetik ulang laporan yang ia berikan, namun..

"Pastikan kau tidak pulang terlebih dahulu, Natsu.. karena aku menunggumu." suara lembut nan menenangkan terdengar oleh telingaku. Benar-benar seperti bisikan gadis manja untuk pacarnya yang sedang bekerja, ya… jika saja itu yang mengucapkannya adalah Lisanna, tapi bagaimana jika yang mengucapkan hal tersebut adalah seorang bos-kurang ajar-yang-suka-memukul-bawahannya?

"Jangan coba-coba untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, karena kau tahu.. akibatnya, kan?" sambungnya.

 _'Sial! Sial! Sialaaan!'_ Umpatku dalam hati, saat sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di bibirnya yang kulihat dari ekor mataku.

"Pastikan kau tidak membuat kesalahan lagi, Dragneel!" kata Lucy kembali dengan suara yang penuh ketegasan. Setelah itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan meja kerjaku dan menuju meja kerja pegawai yang lain.

"Haaaahh…"

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan benar…

"Pffftt…Pfftt… Hahaha.." Gelak tawa tertahan terdengar dari meja kerja yang ada di belakangku dan tentu saja aku tahu siapa pemilik tawa yang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Diamlah, Gray! Kau ingin aku melemparkan berkas ini ke kepalamu?" seruku, kesal saat tawa kecil tertahan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hmmphh… Pfftt.."

Mataku melirik tajam pada suara tawa yang lain dan itu terdengar dari samping meja kerjaku.

"Kau juga, tak usah ikut-ikutan, Gajeel!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Gajeel tersebut masih sibuk menahan tawanya dan itu sungguh membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Apalagi Gray masih menertawakanku dan beberapa teman kantorku yang lain juga ikut-ikutan tertawa. Sial!

 _'Hebat, sangat hebat! Selain bos terhebat di dunia kau juga pacar tersuper yang pernah kutemui. Sepertinya aku sangat beruntung menjadi pacarmu, HONEY!'_

.

 **END Natsu POV**

.

.

 **ISTIRAHAT**

 **12.15**

 **.**

"Natsu, berhentilah mendumel. Pffft… Ini sedang istirahat. Apa salahnya kau melupakan semua yang Lucy-sama katakan padamu." Kata Gray sambil menepuk bahu pemuda bersurai pink yang sedang mengaduk _latte_ -nya dengan keras. Tentunya masih dengan suara tawa yang tertahan, karena menurutnya acara duel antara Lucy-sama dan Natsu adalah sebuah hiburan untuknya.

"Cih!"

Pemuda bersurai pink yang dipanggil Natsu tadi hanya berdecih keras sambil terus melontarkan sumpah serapah, dengan suara kecil tentunya. Ya.. Natsu tidak mau bosnya itu tiba-tiba mendengar sumpah serapahnya dan kembali mempermalukannya di depan semua orang.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau jalani saja derita hidupmu, Natsu. Hahaha…" Kata Gajeel, ikut angkat bicara dengan hal yang dialami oleh Natsu.

"Bisa kalian diam?! Kalau kalian hanya disini untuk mengejekku, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kantor sebelum aku benar-benar naik darah." Ancam Natsu dengan kilatan mata yang cukup membuat dua pemuda tadi terdiam.

"Hei, Natsu.." Panggil pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di serong kiri Natsu. Irisnya menatap serius ke arah Natsu yang masih sibuk mendumel tak jelas, namun sikapnya terlihat tenang tidak se-berisik Gray dan Gajeel.

"Kalau kau mau mengejek silahkan saja, Jellal! Tak usah memakai bahasa formal!" kata Natsu sambil mencibir kesal pada pemuda yang ia panggil dengan Jellal tadi.

Pemuda berambut biru dan bertato di kitaran matanya tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil, masih dengan sikap tenang dan elegannya.

"Ku pikir Lucy-sama menyukaimu dalam artian romantis." Katanya.

"Bruh!"

Gray menyemburkan tehnya, Gajeel tersedak daging yang ia kunyah, dan Natsu batuk-batuk aneh setelah mendengar pernyataan Jellal.

"EEEEEHHH?! Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Gray dan Gajeel serempak.

"Kau sedang melantur, Jellal. Sudah sangat jelas kalau Lucy-sama itu memiliki dendam kesumat dengan Natsu." Kata Gray sambil menggeleng keras, menolak pernyataan Jellal.

"Hmmph…" Jellal hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Gray.

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula apa yang Lucy-sama lihat dari pemuda tanggung seperti dia?" Sambung Gajeel sambil menatap heran wujud Natsu dari atas kepala sampai ujung sepatunya.

"Rambut pink yang aneh, kemeja kumal, sepatu butut, tampan juga tidak." Tambah Gajeel, setelah ia melihat sekali lagi wujud teman yang memiliki rambut teraneh di kantornya itu. Bayangkan saja, diantara seluruh pekerja di sana hanya Natsu yang memiliki warna rambut paling mencolok. Bahkan ia hampir ditendang keluar dari kantor karena dikira sengaja mengecat rambutnya. Ya, padahal rambut pink tersebut asli dan memang sudah ada sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Oi, Oi!" seru Natsu, kesal dengan perkataan Gajeel atau lebih tepatnya ejekan dari temannya yang bertampang preman itu.

Jellal yang melihat perdebatan ketiga pemuda lajang itu hanya tersenyum manis, masih dengan cangkir teh yang ia seruput isinya berkali-kali.

"Itu mungkin saja. Dan sangat jelas. Jika Lucy-sama memang membenci Natsu, dia pasti sudah lama memecatnya. Ya… logika saja, kau pasti tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan orang yang kau benci, kan? Tapi kenyataannya? Lucy-sama malah sengaja memperbanyak tugas Natsu agar ia bisa terus melihat Natsu." Jelas Jellal. Ia pun kembali menyeruput tehnya dengan elegan.

"EH?! Ta-tapi! Itu tidak mungkin! Lucy-sama itu benar-benar _High class! High Standar!_ , bahkan aku pernah mendengar jika dia sering memacari anak CEO perusahaan dan pengusaha-pengusaha muda terkaya di Fiore tidak mungkin dia memilih laki-laki seperti Natsu." Kata Gray, masih berusaha menolak keras pernyataan Jellal.

"Ya.. terserah pada kalian ingin percaya atau tidak, karena apa yang aku alami hampir sama dengan apa yang sekarang Natsu alami." Kata Jellal sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya yang melingkar sebuah cincin emas.

Gray, Gajeel dan Natsu diam sebentar, mencerna maksud dari perbuatan Jellal yang dengan gamblangnya menunjukkan cincin emas di jari manisnya. Apa dia ingin memamerkan cincin emas yang mungkin harganya sangat mahal? Tapi, Tunggu dulu, di jari manisnya? Bukannya itu berarti..

"EHHH?! Kau sudah menikaaahh?!" seru Gray, Gajeel dan Natsu serempak, sangat OOC. Benar-benar OOC, bahkan teriakan mereka terdengar di telinga pegawai lain yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin tersebut.

Jellal menanggapi ekpresi terkejut dari ketiga pemuda lajang tersebut dengan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pasti.

"Istriku juga melakukan pendekatan yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Lucy-sama, namun sepertinya kau harus lebih bersyukur dengan pendekatan yang Lucy-sama lakukan saat ini, karena..."

Jellal berhenti sejenak dan menelan ludahnya, ngeri, saat membayangkan masa lajangnya bersama sang istri. Dulu, akibat ulah sang istri untuk menarik simpatinya, Jellal pernah di rawat di rumah sakit. Bahkan ia pernah mengalami patah tulang hanya karena sang istri salah paham dengan apa yang ia katakan. Pokoknya, yang dilakukan oleh Lucy-sama pada Natsu lebih baik dibandingkan pendekatan yang dilakukan oleh istrinya dulu.

"Karena?" Gray sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, penasaran dengan perkataan Jellal selanjutnya.

"Pokoknya Natsu masih lebih beruntung." Kata Jellal, bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahu alasannya.

"Tidak… "

Sebuah suara yang terdengar frustasi sekaligus khawatir terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah muda yang atensinya sempat terlupakan oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak mungkin…"

"Ada apa Natsu?" Kata Gray sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung, karena teman karibnya itu terlihat seperti orang yang sakaw mendadak.

"Tidak… tidak.. aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau.. tidak!"

Natsu masih meracau aneh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hey, Natsu!" Gajeel ikut menyadarkan Natsu dengan cara memukul-mukul punggung Natsu dengan pelan.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku menyukai Lisanna! Aku mencintai Lisanna! Aku akan menikahi Lisanna!" rapal Natsu seperti sebuah mantra untuknya.

Jika si bos meminta Natsu untuk menjadi pacarnya, Natsu mungkin masih bisa menerimanya, tapi jika si bos juga menginginkan Natsu menjadi suaminya, Natsu lebih baik hengkang kaki dan mencari pekerjaan baru dibandingkan harus hidup selama-lamanya dengan si bos. Tidur berdua dan membangun keluarga bersama dengan orang yang dibenci tentu saja sebuah mimpi buruk, bukan?

Jellal menghela nafas saat melihat sikap Natsu seperti itu. Apalagi setelah dia menunjukkan bukti pernikahannya dengan sang istri tercinta.

"Tak usah panik seperti itu, Natsu. Lagipula kau bisa menolaknya kalau tidak suka." Kata Jellal.

"Tapi dia mengancam akan memecatku kalau aku tidak jadi pacarnya!" Keluh Natsu spontan, tanpa ia sadari.

"Eh?!" Natsu menutup mulutnya dengan cepat saat sadar dengan apa yang ia keluhkan. Apalagi ia sadar jika kini berpasang-pasang mata mengarah ke meja tempat mereka berbincang.

"Natsu.."

Jellal meletakkan gelas tehnya dengan dahi mengerut, heran.

"Jangan bilang kau dan Lucy-sama…" Jellal menggantung kalimatnya.

"Berpacaran!" seru Gray dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Oi, oi… Kau tidak pacaran dengan Lucy-sama, kan.. ?" Kata Gajeel yang sudah tidak tahu ingin berekspresi seperti apalagi, karena banyak hal mengejutkan terungkap pada hari ini. Mulai dari pendapat Jellal tentang perasaan Lucy pada Natsu, kenyataan bahwa Jellal yang menjadi idola di kantornya sudah menikah dan… fakta tentang status Natsu yang kini berpacaran dengan si bos!

"Eh?! Eh?! Apa yang kalian katakan? Hahaha… hahaha… tidak mungkin, kan? Aku hanya asal bicara tadi." kata Natsu sambil mengusap tengkuknya, gugup.

 _'Tidak! Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau aku dan Lucy berpacaran!'_ Kata Natsu dalam hati.

Bagaimana pun juga menjadi pacar Lucy merupakan sebuah kesialan yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Bahkan teman terdekatnya seperti Gray sekalipun.

"Huufh!"

Gajeel dan Gray menghela nafas lega saat Natsu menyangkalnya, namun tidak untuk Jellal yang merasa curiga dari cara Natsu berbicara.

"Cih, kau mengejutkanku, Natsu." Kata Gray.

"Ahahaha… aku kan hanya bercanda, Gray. Jangan dianggap serius." Kata Natsu lagi, mencoba meyakinkan kedua temannya yang masih saja mengusap dada mereka karena terkejut dengan perkataan Natsu.

"Hmm…"

Jika pembantahan Natsu mempan terhadap Gray dan Gajeel, bukan berarti mempan juga untuk si idola kantor yang sudah menikah tersebut. Ya… Jellal terlihat tidak percaya dengan pembantahan yang dikatakan Natsu karena biasanya perkataan yang diucapkan tanpa sadar adalah perkataan yang benar adanya, namun akhirnya Jellal memilih mengangkat bahu, acuh dan kembali menikmati tehnya.

 _'Ya, kita lihat saja nantinya…'_ Gumam Jellal dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Lucy's Room**

.

" Ya ampun, sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Buang saja seluruh album-album foto yang diberikan Papa, Levy-chan." Kata Lucy dengan suara rendah yang terdengar lelah.

"Hmm…"

Levy hanya menghela nafas sambil meletakkan album yang tadi berada di tangannya diatas meja. Jujur saja, ia merasa kasihan dengan kerja jeras yang dilakukan Mr. Jude untuk mendapatkan calon suami yang pantas untuk Lucy. Lagipula, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya yang _perfecto_ tersebut bisa menyukai pemuda tanggung yang benar-benar jauh dari _standar_ seorang Heartfilia.

"Mana mungkin aku menolak apa yang diamanatkan oleh Mr. Jude." Kata Levy sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan temannya tersebut.

"Ck, Papa benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mampu mencari pria idamanku sendiri." Gerutu Lucy sambil mem-pout-kan bibir pinknya. Kaki jenjang Lucy melangkat maju, kemudian berputar, lalu maju kembali, begitulah seterusnya. Persis seperti sebuah setrika.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Lu-chan. Kau tahu, kan… kalau Mr. Jude benar-benar berusaha keras untuk membuatmu tertarik dengan laki-laki pilihannya." Tegur Levy sambil meraih gelas yang berisi cairan biru di dalamnya.

"Oh ayolah, Levy! Aku hanya tertarik pada Natsu. Dibandingkan pria-pria kaya dan sombong yang ada di album itu, lebih baik aku memilih Natsu. Lagipula, sekarang kami sudah berpacaran." Kata Lucy, berhenti sejenak sambil menatap Levy dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

Melihat keyakinan yang dipancarkan oleh Lucy membuat Levy tersenyum senang sekaligus iba. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang sahabat bisa bersikap teguh terhadap seorang pria, padahal sebelumnya ia gonta-ganti pria seperti mengganti pakaian, namun kali ini sepertinya Lucy harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan sang pria.

"Lu-chan, biar kukatakan sesuatu yang sedikit menyakitkan. Natsu-san itu sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Menyukaimu saja tidak."

"…"

Lucy terdiam, mematung dengan perkataan Levy yang langsung 'stuck' di dadanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Levy-chan. " lirih Lucy dengan tatapan sedih yang begitu kentara. Bagaimana pun juga sangat menyakitkan jika kita mengetahui fakta kalau pria yang kau sukai malah memiliki rasa benci terhadapmu.

"Tapi lihat saja, Dia akan menyukaiku kurang dari enam bulan ini." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis, namun tersirat kesedihan di sana.

"Dasar! Kau seperti masokis, Lu-chan." Kata Levy sambil meminum _softdrink_ berwarna biru tersebut.

Sebenarnya Levy tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati Lucy, tapi dia ingin membuat wanita itu sadar jika pria yang dia inginkan bukanlah pria yang cocok untuknya. Lagipula, Natsu benar-benar membenci Lucy, bahkan jika ada sesuatu yang melebihi kebencian, maka Levy dapat mengatakan jika perasaan Natsu pada Lucy di atas rasa kebencian itu sendiri.

"Ya, tidak apa-apalah… Lagipula, mendapatkan Natsu menjadi tantangan tersendiri untukku." Kata Lucy, kali ini bukan dengan senyum sedih, namun seringai seram seperti bos mafia yang tengah merencanakan hal jahat dan itu sukses membuat Levy merinding ketakutan.

"Baiklah… baiklah, aku akan terus mendukung keinginanmu, Lu-chan. Tapi ingat! Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh untuk mendapatkan Natsu-san. Usahakan kau bersikap feminine di depannya!" kata Levy, persis seperti seorang ibu yang menasehati anak gadisnya yang baru mengenal cinta.

"Hohoho… akan kuusahakan, Levy-chan."

.

.

 **Lucy POV**

.

 **20.35**

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit. Lewat 3 jam setelah seluruh pegawai pulang, kecuali seseorang. Ya.. kalian tahu siapa dia.

Kakiku melangkah dengan cepat melewati lorong-lorong kantor yang mulai dipadamkan lampunya satu per satu. Tidak, jangan salah sangka, aku berjalan dengan cepat bukan karena takut gelap, tapi ingin segera bertemu dengan pacar baruku saat ini. Yang mungkin masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

Setelah kakiku berjarak 5 meter dari tempat kerjanya, aku diam sebentar mencoba meredakan detak jantungku yang makin menguat. Hahaha… aku benar-benar tidak tahu sisi mana dari Natsu yang membuatku berdebar saat ini? Wajahnya? Tidak mungkin, lihat saja wajahnya saat ini. Kusut, kusam dan terlihat guratan lelah di bawah matanya. Pakaiannya? Hmm… mungkin, karena saat ini kemeja coklat yang biasa ia pakai dengan rapi terlihat berantakan dengan tiga kancing bagian atas yang terbuka. Ya, mungkin saja, karena sisi maskulinnya tak sengaja terlihat dan terekam di kepalaku.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu aku kembali mendekatinya dengan langkah yang sedikit pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya, namun tetap saja... sepertinya dia sangat peka terhadap sekelilingnya.

"Sebaiknya anda kembali saja ke ruangan anda." Kata Natsu, masih dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada layar komputernya. Hoo… sepertinya dia masih belum bisa berbicara non formal saat berdua. Cih!

"Kau berani memerintahku, hm… Natsu?"

"dan berhentilah berbicara formal." Kataku.

Aku tidak mendengar ia membalas perkataanku, namun aku bisa menangkap suara helaan nafasnya. Ya… biarkan saja, pokoknya aku ingin berdua dengannya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai selesai." Lirihku sambil menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Natsu.

"Eh?!"

Spontan ia langsung menoleh saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut, apalagi saat ini aku sudah duduk manis 10 senti di sebelah kanannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Pekerjaanku selesai 2 jam lagi. Sebaiknya kau menunggu di ruanganmu! Biar aku yang akan menjemputmu nantinya." Ketus Natsu yang bahasa formalnya hilang entah kemana.

"Cih, lambat sekali." Cibirku acuh sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku di atas meja dan menaruh kepalaku di atasnya. Irisku terbuka memperhatikan wajahnya yang kini terlihat marah dengan apa yang aku katakan. Fufufu… aku suka ekspresinya.

"Salahkan saja bosku yang over dalam memberikan pekerjaan." Sindirnya sambil melirik ke arahku dengan tajam. Oooh! Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Hohoho… bukankah itu memang tugas seorang bos untuk memberi banyak pekerjaan pada pegawainya yang payah?" Balasku sambil tersenyum sinis, menanggapi sindiran pedasnya padaku.

"A-apa?! Kau mengatakan aku payah!"

"Ck, sudah, kembalilah bekerja, sana! Siput!" Kataku, memutuskan perdebatan kecil yang terjadi antara kami berdua. Ya… jika aku terus saja menikmati acara berdebatku dengannya, kemungkinan besar waktu 2 jam untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas tersebut akan menjadi 4 jam.

"Cih." Decihnya kasar.

Dia pun kembali ke alam kerja yang menurutku sangat membosankan tersebut. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak tega memberinya banyak pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin terus melihatnya. Lagipula dia pegawai yang bisa diandalkan, jadi semua tugas yang aku berikan bisa selesai dengan baik, ya.. meskipun aku sering mencari-cari kesalahannya agar bisa memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menarik, Natsu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar, dengan suara yang cukup untuk di dengar oleh telinga Natsu.

OOPS!

Dahinya langsung mengerut heran setelah mendengar kalimatku yang baru saja memujinya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga hanya orang aneh yang menganggap kemarahan dan kekesalan seseorang sebagai hal yang menarik.

"Menarik? Heh! Kau memang aneh." Katanya sambil bergidik ngeri dan kembali membiarkan jari-jemarinya menari di atas keyboard.

"Hmph… mungkin." Kataku sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang masih asyik memandanginya.

 _'Karena aku aneh hanya saat bersamamu.'_

.

.

 **END Lucy POV**

 **.**

Natsu masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.35. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pekerjaannya segera selesai, karena bagaimanapun juga semakin lama ia bersama bosnya, semakin mulutnya tidak tahan untuk menyumpahi gadis pirang yang kini masih sibuk menggeliat dalam gelungan kedua tangannya itu, tidak sabar.

"Cih, lama sekali. " Gerutu Lucy entah sudah keberapa ratus kali Natsu dengar dalam kurun waktu 60 menit mereka bersama.

"Hmph.. salah sendiri. Kalau ingin pulang, pulang saja sana." Ketus Natsu.

Lucy tidak menjawab, namun ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menggeser tubuh Natsu dan menguasai _keyboard_ yang sedari tadi berada dalam wilayah kerja Natsu.

"Hey! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Natsu saat sang bos sudah menekan huruf 'S' dan 'Ctrl'.

"Aku mau pulang! Dan kau juga harus pulang!" kata Lucy dengan suara yang terdengar dingin dan tidak ingin dibantah.

"Eh?! Pulang? Tidak bisa! Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku! Karena kau pasti akan menambahnya lagi besok." Kata Natsu yang berusaha menyingkirkan Lucy dari hadapannya.

"Tidak akan, bodoh!" Kata Lucy yang sudah lelah menunggu Natsu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bisa-bisa ia dan Natsu akan menginap di kantor jika masih mempertahankan keinginan Natsu untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, karena kantor akan dikunci oleh penjaga pada pukul 22.00. Lagipula, Lucy merasa gerah karena tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu. Haaah.. jika saja Natsu tipe laki-laki yang mudah terpikat dengan daya tariknya,mungkin satu jam menunggu akan terasa sebentar dengan dirinya yang sibuk bermanja-manja dengan Natsu.

Sepertinya Lucy memang harus mengurangi pekerjaan yang ia bebankan pada Natsu, karena sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajak Natsu makan malam bersama seusai pulang kantor. Ya! Lucy harus memberikan Natsu pekerjaan yang dapat diselesaikan sebelum pukul 21.00. Harus!

Setelah memastikan komputer tersebut telah mati total, Lucy menyandang ransel hitamnya dan langsung melempar jas Natsu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu! Jadi cepat berkemas, kuhitung sampai sepuluh atau gajimu ku potong!"

Natsu yang hanya terbengong dengan yang dilakukan Lucy langsung mengemas barangnya secepat kilat.

"1"

Natsu meraih kertas-kertas penting yang ada di meja kerjanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

"5"

"Hei, apa-apaan itu! Kau bahkan belum menyebutkan angka 2!" keluh Natsu. Ia pun menghentikan acara berkemasnya, karena ingin protes.

"8"

"Iya! Iya!" gerutu Natsu sambil menzip ransel buluknya dengan cepat.

"Ok, ayo pulang." Kata Lucy. Tangan lembutnya menggenggam erat tangan Natsu dan membawanya ke luar dari ruangan tersebut secepat mungkin.

"Hoi! Lepaskan tanganku! Bagaimana kalau ada pegawai lain yang melihatnya? Aku ingin pulang sendiri!" kata Natsu sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan kasar, agar lepas dari cengkraman Lucy, namun ternyata Natsu salah sangka. Ia mengira tangan lembut Lucy juga memiliki tenaga yang lembut pula, tapi ternyata cengkraman Lucy tidak beda jauh dengan cengkraman Gorilla liar.

 _'Selain memiliki seribu kepribadian dan aneh, dia juga memiliki tenaga Gorilla!'_ Gumam Natsu dalam hati dengan pandangan tidak percaya pada bosnya yang masih saja menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau pikir jam segini akan ada kereta?"

"Ee.."

Natsu terdiam dengan perkataan mutlak Lucy, ya… karena biasanya ia pulang kurang - lebih jam sembilan dan pada pukul itu kereta masih beroperasi.

Akhirnya Natsu memilih pasrah, daripada tangannya patah karena memaksa untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Gorilla dan harus berjalan kaki ke rumah.

.

Tak sampai 5 menit mereka sudah berada di samping sebuah mobil Ferrari merah yang terparkir manis di depan gedung dan entah sudah menit keberapa Natsu memandangi mobil Ferrari La Ferrari super mewah tersebut dengan kedua iris onyx-nya. Baginya, ini merupakan sebuah mimpi hanya dengan melihat mobil cepat tersebut.

"I-i-i-i-ini.. mo-mo-mobilmu?" Tanya Natsu saat melihat salah satu mobil termahal di dunia itu kini berada di depan matanya. Tangannya sangat gatal ingin mencolek body mobil mewah tersebut, namun niatnya terhenti saat suara tawa terdengar dari bibir gadis di sampingnya.

"Sayang sekali, itu bukan mobilku. Kita akan pulang dengan mobil ini." Kata Lucy sambil membuka kunci sebuah mobil VW Beetle berwarna merah tua yang terparkir tepat di samping mobil mahal dan cepat tersebut.

"EEH?!"

Natsu hanya bisa ber'eh' ria saat ia melihat mobil kodok dengan bentuk _original_ tersebut sudah terbuka lebar dan siap menjadi kendaraannya pulang.

"Ck, tak usah kecewa seperti itu! Kau ingin jalan kaki, huh?" suara sang bos menyadarkan Natsu dari acara kecewanya. Ya… Natsu mengira jika dirinya akan menaiki mobil yang sama dengan mobil-mobil yang biasa dipakai para bintang Hollywood tersebut.

"Hn.." Gumam Natsu,lesu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam VW Beetle yang mungkin umurnya lebih tua dari kakek-neneknya tersebut.

Tanpa Natsu sadari, gadis pirang di sampingnya tersenyum, Ah! Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang.

.

.

"Di mana rumahmu?" kata Lucy tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Natsu menghela nafas kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang, turunkan saja aku di sekitar sini dan biarkan aku pulang sendiri." Kata Natsu dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Aku baru akan mengeluarkanmu dari mobil ini jika sudah sampai di depan rumahmu. Pokoknya aku ingin melihat rumahmu." Kata Lucy masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Dasar keras kepala! Sudah, aku akan melompat dari mobil ini kalau kau tak menurunkanku." Kata Natsu yang sudah mulai gerah dan kesal.

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau berguling di aspal dan terluka, aku akan dengan senang hati melindasmu." Kata Lucy, dengan nada datar namun sinis.

"Ah!"

BUGH!

Natsu memukul kaca mobil yang sedikit terbuka tersebut dengan keras. Sudah cukup kesabarannya di uji hari ini oleh Lucy.

"Kaca yang kau pukul itu harganya 10 tahun gajimu di kantorku. Kau tidak ingin mengabdikan diri selama 10 tahun hanya untuk kaca yang kau rusak itu, kan?" Kata Lucy, masih dengan nada datar namun terdengar sinis.

"10 tahun gajiku? Yang benar saja, Kaca jelek seperti ini." Kata Natsu sambil memukul-mukul kaca mobil tersebut, bahkan ia menabuh kaca tersebut seperti menabuh gendang.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau benar-benar akan bekerja selama 10 tahun untuk kaca itu. Asal kau tahu, ini mobil pertama ayahku dan mobilnya yang paling berharga!" kata Lucy, kali ini ia menatap tajam mata Natsu.

"EH!"

Natsu kembali kicep saat mendengar jika mobil ini merupakan mobil paling berharga milik _Big Boss Heartfilia Corp_ , Mr. Jude, ayah Lucy.

' _Cih, pantas harga kacanya selangit. Apa ada campuran berliannya?'_ Gumam Natsu di dalam hati.

"Ck, cepatlah! Kau tinggal memberi tahu alamatmu, dan semua ini selesai! Aku benci berputar-putar di sini." Gerutu Lucy, kali ini suaranya terdengar tajam seperti saat ia memarahi Natsu.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! BAIKLAAH! Aku menyerah! Dari sini kau tinggal belok kiri. Rumah paling pojok, itulah rumahku." Kata Natsu dengan penuh penekanan, karena untuk kesekian kalinya urat kesabarannya putus.

"Nah, apa susahnya!" kata Lucy sambil mengarahkan mobil VW miliknya kea rah yang ditunjukkan oleh Natsu.

5 menit kemudian, VW Beetle keluaran tahun 1940 itu terparkir tepat di depan pintu rumah tradisional Jepang yang disinyalir sebagai kediaman Natsu.

"Kau sudah sampai. Sekarang kau boleh turun." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

Sumpah, Natsu sepertinya makin yakin jika bosnya ini memiliki lebih dari 5 kepribadian, karena ekspresi, cara bicaranya bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Lihat saja tadi, selama perjalanan mereka sikap si bos berubah menjadi serius, dingin dan sinis, namun setelahnya ia bisa tersenyum manis seperti seorang gadis lugu. Benar-benar bos yang super aneh.

"Ah! Ini, berikan untuk keluargamu." Kata Lucy lagi sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berat yang Natsu yakin isinya adalah sepaket _sushi_ yang tadi sempat mereka beli sebelum menuju ke rumahnya.

"Eh? Bukankah ini untuk kau makan sendiri?" Tanya Natsu ragu, karena bosnya tadi mengatakan jika sushi sebanyak itu akan ia makan sendirian, namun ternyata sushi tersebut diberikan pada keluarganya. Hmm… sepertinya kali ini Natsu harus mengakui jika bosnya memiliki kebaikan meskipun hanya sebanyak 0,00000001 persen.

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi. Ah, iya… kemari sebentar, Natsu." Panggil Lucy.

Natsu yang tadi sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya terpaksa berbalik kembali mendekati si bos.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. "

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, setelah 4 kata tersebut terucap dari bibir pacar sekaligus bosnya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku." Tolak Natsu. Ya, ia harus menolaknya, karena bagaimanapun juga Natsu tidak mau jika dia dijemput oleh seorang gadis, apalagi gadis beringas yang sangat ia benci. Lebih baik ia jalan kaki dibandingkan satu mobil lagi dengan Lucy, ya… lihat saja tadi, mereka hanya duduk bersama di dalam mobil 15 menit lamanya, namun sudah berdebat panjang hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Tak usah membantah, atau… kau akan tahu akibatnya dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghindar, Natsu." Kata Lucy dengan suara rendah mengancam, namun setelahnya…

"Yosh! Baby, aku pulang dulu. Jaa!"

Ia tersenyum riang.

Mobil VW Beetle itu pun melaju pergi, meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut pink yang tengah meratapi nasibnya yang harus terikat penuh dengan bosnya.

Natsu sadar jika dia tidak berdaya, sangat tidak berdaya apalagi jika sudah diancam oleh bosnya seperti itu. Andai saja _kami-sama_ tidak menjadikan seorang Lucy Heartfilia sebagai bosnya, Natsu akan senang hati menolak semua keinginan egoisnya, tapi lagi-lagi takdir membuat Natsu harus tetap bersabar dengan semua ini. Sepertinya Natsu harus berdo'a lebih keras lagi agar _kami-sama_ menjadikan dia seorang bos, jika bisa menjadi atasan Lucy. Ya! Kalau bisa Natsu ingin menjadi atasan Lucy, jadi dia bisa memperlakukan Lucy dengan semena-mena. Tunggu dulu, jika ia ingin menjadi atasan Lucy, artinya ia harus menggantikan ayah Lucy, Mr. Jude _The Big Boss of Heartfilia Corp_ dan satu-satunya cara untuk menggantikan ayah Lucy adalah dengan cara… me-me-me-menikahi…

"TIDAAAAKK!"

Burung-burung malam yang bertengger di atas kabel listrik langsung beterbangan setelah suara jeritan tersebut menggema. Untung saja malam itu sangat sepi, jika tidak… mungkin Natsu akan di cap sebagai orang gila.

 _'Tidak! Tidak akan! Menikahinya.. ? Ha..Ha..Hahaha.. Maaf saja!'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

 **Makasih sudah menyempatkan baca fic, Vee, Minna XD**

 **Thank U So Much for all :** Aimi Dragneel, Dragneel77, Fitri830, Koro-kun, Na-kun 4kou, Ndul-chan Namikaz,e Ochana, Riri406, Stayawake123, Tora, 92, luka, ririnki, sintiaesde, .9, 92, Tora , aim7, IanRamadhani, Riri406, Guest too, Love you :* Muuaach...


End file.
